


Oops, Wrong Blonde

by papajumin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Gay, Crack, Multi, poor yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papajumin/pseuds/papajumin
Summary: V and Rika have a fight so V goes out and gets drunk. He has a very interesting experience when he comes back home.





	Oops, Wrong Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~~

When going out to drink, Jihyun usually never gets drunk. He is always careful about that. But not this time. He had had a fight with Rika earlier that day and went to Jumin to help forget about it. But now that it’s 11 pm at night and he hasn’t received any texts from her, he’s starting to think it wasn’t that great of an idea. 

When he finally gets home and is able to stumble through the front door, he notices that all the lights are off. 

_She must have went to bed. I’ll apologize tomorrow then._

Jihyun continues noisily through the dark house. He removes his coat and tosses over a chair as he passes the living room. But as he does, he notices a flash of blonde hair laying on the couch. He comes closer to get a better look, but with his wine filled vision and the darkness he can’t make out much besides the blonde hair.

_Why is she sleeping on the couch? Was she that upset that she couldn’t go to our bed?_

Jihyun walks around and sits next to the figure. He strokes their hair and whispers, “Honey, I’m so sorry. I never should have said those awful things to you. I love you so much.” And with that, he leans forward and plants a kiss on their lips. 

The person beneath him respond immediately, opening their mouth against Jihyun’s. He sighs into their mouth. “Oh, Rika…”

Suddenly, a bright light is turned on. Jihyun pulls away and blinks the fog from his vision. When he can make out shapes, he sees Rika standing behind the couch. 

_Wait what?_

He blinks a few more times and rubs his eyes. He is instantly sober when he sees she’s still standing there. 

“Rika? What…?”

She just stands there, barely holding back a smile. When she catches his eye, she quickly glances back at the figure on the couch.

Jihyun slowly brings his gaze down. There on the couch was Yoosung. His lips are plump from the kisses but he’s still fast asleep. Jihyun quickly swings his eyes back to Rika, horror clear in his expression. 

Finally, Rika busts out laughing at the look on his face. Jihyun quickly stands and stammers, “R-rika! I thought he was you, I mean your hair is the same color and… and…” He looks down in shame as she continues laughing at him. 

When she’s done, she walks around the couch and looks up at him. “Hey… I forgive you. I heard you come in, and heard what you said. I love you, too.”

Jihyun smiles and leans down to kiss her but she puts a finger to his lips. “Oh no you don’t. You reek of wine plus you have Yoosung germs all over your mouth.”

“W-what about me?”

They both look down at Yoosung, who is now sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

Jihyun looks away, embarrassed and Rika just laughs. “Nothing, go back to sleep.”

Yoosung nods sleepily. But then a confused look crosses his face and he touches his lips. Both Rika and Jihyun hold their breath, waiting for him to speak. He just shrugs and lies back down. The couple let out their breath, sighing with relief.

Rika takes his hand and leads him to bed. They spend the rest of the night cuddled under their blankets whispering sweet nothings to each other until they succumb to sleep.

And in the living room, Yoosung wonders why he suddenly had a very vivid dream about kissing Jihyun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! If you made it this far, I'd really appreciate if you left a kudos on this! 
> 
> Please consider [buying me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/curtneh).


End file.
